The Body Guard
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a superstar sensation, she had the fame, money, and beauty. Troy Bolton was your average guy who had been in love with her since she was on TV. then he gets a job as her body guard, and sparks fly between them. will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

"She's one of the world's most top beautiful actresses and singer, she has been since she was little and she is now making it big in hollywood, please welcome the beautiful, and talented Gabriella Montez!" Ellen introduced. The Song Just the way you are came on as Gabriella came out dancing to it. she came over and hugged ellen and waved out into the audience and blew kisses to her fans. she took a seat and crossed her left leg over her right. Gabriella was all bubbly and smiling and Ellen smiled, "how are you?" she asked. "I am good. I just got back from filming a movie, and now I'm back in L.A. and I'm ready to spend some time with my family and friends." Gabriella smiled. "so what's your new movie about?" Gabriella took in a deep breath moving her left foot side to side gently, "It's mostly about a girl who had never met her father before in her whole life and she finds this letter that her father had written to her mother a little bit after my character Lola was born and it says that his sorry he couldn't be there for her and that he had alot of things on his mind, so my character Lola is on summer break and she gets on a plane to go see him, and he wants nothing to do with her, well Lola my character shows him that she really wants to be his daughter, and it's kind of like a drama comedy type of movie." Gabriella explained. "so, like is there gonna be a on screen love?" the auidence laughed and so did Gabriella as she shook her head no. "no, no, there's nothing like that. it's like a little family fluff.." Ellen smiled, "is there any special guy in your life right now, I mean your almost eighteen, and your gorgeous!" Gabriella giggled, "why thank you.." Ellen smiled, "your welcome, and I'm serious your a real pretty girl." Gabriella laughed, "but seriously, no boyfriend?" Gabriella shook her head, "no, no. I don't have anytime for a boyfriend right now, I have my career right now, but maybe further on, I'll be with someone who completes me." she smiled. The auidence awed at this and Gabriella laughed, "why are people awwing at that?" she giggled. "I don't know.. but umm congradulations on your new movie, and i heard that you are hiring some guys for a body guard position?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah, um, My old body guard Chris, he umm he went away to Africa to help the children there, and I sent some money with him to help out.." The Auidence clapped and cheered and it Gave Gabriella a good feeling, cause she is making people happy. "and well he couldn't be my body guard anymore, and she I'm trying to find a new one." "So are you looking for one of those big muscular type of body guards, or average." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't really matter to me, as long as he can keep paparazzi away and is a bad ass at fighting, then I'm totally cool with it." She giggled. "well thank you Gabriella for being here, and everyone in the auidence is getting a free CD of yours." every cheered and clapped and Gabriella giggled. "and I can't wait to see the movie, and Good luck at finding a Body Guard." Gabriella smiled, "Thank you.."

**...**

Twenty Year Old Troy Bolton was sleeping in his Los Angeles Home until his alarm went off. he groaned as he slammed his hand down on it, he looked at the clock and his eyes popped out, "6:00!" he yelled taking the blankets off of him and quickly getting dressed he was late for work. as soon as he got dressed he got his cell phone and he walked out of the house and called chad, "what's up Troy." he answered. "Dude, you were suppose to wake me! I'm gonna be late! His gonna kill me!" he said opening his car and jumping in. "I'm sorry Troy, but I over slept too.." he said. Troy sighed, "well I'll talk to you later, I got to get to work fast." he sighed throwing the phone in the back-seat.

As soon as he pulled up he jumped out of his car slamming the door and running inside the building. he ran quickly up into the office and was stopped by his Boss. "Mister Bolton...finally decided to join us.." he smirked, Troy knew this wasen't gonna be good. "I'm so sorry sir, I overslept, and I-" "Troy, Troy, Troy... I understand." he put his arm over his shoulder as they walked down the hall, "I understand that you don't get enough sleep cause you run errands all the damn time, but let's face it, your not right for this type of job." Troy looked at him, "sir, are you saying I'm-" His boss nodded, "That's right, your fired, get your stuff and get out.." and with that he walked away. Troy breathed heavily and went into his office. he began packing his stuff and putting it in a box. he sighed, then he picked up a picture of his mother. he smiled sadly at it, tracing the design pattern surrounding the photo. His mother died of cancer when he was fifteen, he missed her very much.

Troy soon walked outside to his car slipping the box in the passenger seat as he got in the car. he began driving out of the parking lot onto the road. he sighed and decided to listen to the radio.

_Gabriella Montez looking for a new body guard? her agent is having interviews today, if anyone is interested, please come and stop by. _

Troy looked at the radio, _Gabriella Montez. _he thought. the girl he had been inlove with ever since he first saw her was looking for a body guard. maybe he could go for a short interview, nothing big, but maybe he had a chance, a new job, and to get to know the girl of his dreams? seems pretty nice to him.

**...**

"Beautiful Gabriella." The Photoshooter said as Gabriella was wearing a purple bra and panties with a small silk jacket covering her sides of her flat tan stomach. she doing a shoot for candies, **(Like Vanessa Hudgens of course) **and They were trying to make her image look sexier cause she was growing up. Gabriella didn't like the idea, but her agent said it would help her with her career.

Then the guy called it quit and Gabriella took a deep breath and jumped off the set and took a drink of water. "oh my god, are we almost done?" she asked her agent with a giggle. Her Agent looked at her looking at his phone. "Gabriella, we have a guy who wants to apply for the job for the Body Guard." he spoke. Gabriella took a sip of her water through a straw and smiled, "alright, let's go meet him." she tried to walk pass him but he stopped her, "no, You can meet him if I hire him." Gabriella scoffed crossing her arms, "Exscuse me, I'm almost eighteen! and if this guy is gonna be protecting me, and keeping me from harm, I want someone I actually like." she said. Her agent rolled her eyes, "fine, get dressed and we'll go meet him. Gabriella nodded, "fine." and she walked away from him and went to her dressing studio. could her agent be more of an asshole?

**...**

Troy waited patiently in the waiting area filling out the paper work for the body guard job. it took almost forever for his interview then Gabriella's agent came out, "Troy Bolton." he said out loud looking at his clipboard. Troy looked up and stood up and walked over, "yeah, I'm Troy Bolton." he cleared his throat. The Agent looked at her and nodded, "follow me." Troy nodded and followed him to the back room were there was a counter. "Miss Montez will be right with you, she's getting dressed." he said walking away. Troy took in a deep breath and waited. he wanted this job so bad, he needed a job and plus if it meant being close to her, he would do anything to grab that chance.

Troy was in deep thought and he didn't hear anyone come in. "Hi, are you here for the job?" A angelic voice called out, Troy spun around and his breath got caught in his throat, she was breathtaking gorgeous, and she was smiling at him. Troy cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. I'm here to fill in the Body Guard job." Gabriella smiled and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Gabi, and Thank you, I've been looking forever for a new body guard." she smiled, Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously, and he laughed, " So do I got the job." she giggled, "well, can I see your paperwork?" she asked, and he nodded and passed her the clipboard. she walked around the corner reading his information. "well, your 20 years old, you work out alot, and you have no criminal record." she smiled. and he laughed, "yeah, well I'm clean and I'm harmless." she giggled, "well this is a body guard position, and well I need to be protected." Troy smiled, "and I want to be the one to protect you." she blushed and walked over to him with his clipboard, they looked into eachother's eyes, it was love at first sight, most definiety. Troy smiled and stroked her cheek, "so do I got the job?" he asked once more. she smiled and nodded, "Yes Troy Bolton..You Got The job."

**This was the first chapter of The Body Guard. **

**The Trailer is on my youtube page ****http:/w**.com/TroyellaFanfictions

**Link :** /Nl5aW31Vkpw

**Please Review(: **


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella woke up to her alarm clock going off. she groaned slamming her hand on it. she sat up scratching the top of her head and slipping out of bed to get into the shower. after she took her shower she put on her blue skinny jeans, with a black hoodie, and her black boots with her hair up in a bun and went into the kitchen. she tried to find the stuff to make some coffee and found she ran out. she sighed she would have to go to the store to get them. but she will need her new body guard to come with her. she sighed and opened her phone and called Troy.

**...**

Troy sat in his room and was shooting basketballs through the air and tossing it into the next in his room. he cell phone vibrated and he answered it, "talk to me." gabriella giggled, "hey Troy." Troy sat up and smiled at her giggle, "Gabriella...hey.." she smiled, "could you come to my house, I need to go to the store to get some things and well I need my body guard." Troy smiled, "sure, I'll be over soon." he hung up and slipped on his jeans and shoes, and slipped on a very tight shirt that showed his muscles. and he grabbed his car keys and phone and got into the car.

as soon as he pulled up, he ran up the staircase and knocked on her door. she opened it and smiled and stepped out and locked her house. "let's go." she smiled and he went before her and she was behind him. he opened the door for her and drove off.

As soon as they pulled up into the store, paparazzi were waiting for her. she sighed and looked at Troy, "you ready?" Troy nodded, "This is my job, your safe with me." she smiled and Troy stepped out of the car and made his way to the passenger's side. he helped her out and she hid behind him. the flashing lights were flashing at them like crazy, Gabriella sighed, and she slipped her hoodie on and buried her face into Troy's back. Troy made a path for them to walk and he yelled, "can we get through! Miss Montez needs to get through!" they made a path for Gabriella to get through and she smiled, "Thanks." Troy smiled, "no problem."

**...**

Troy and Gabriella sat in the living room eating chinese, "are you serious!" Gabriella exclaimed, Troy nodded, "yep, my friend chad is a daredevil, and well she dared him to put on one of her bras and he did." Gabriella laughed, "oh my god, I wish I could of been there to see that." Troy smiled, "wanna hear a joke?" Gabriella smiled jumping up and down, "yes, I love jokes." Troy chuckled, "Ok, I rear-ended a car this morning. So, there we were alongside the road and slowly the other driver gets out of his car. You know how sometimes you just get soooo stressed and little things just seem funny? Well I couldn't believe it... He was a DWARF! He stormed over to my car, looked up at me and shouted, "I AM NOT HAPPY!" No longer able to contain my laughter, I looked down at him and said, "Well... then which one are you?" Gabriella burst out laughing, "oh my god, that's so funny! I need to tell that joke to everybody I know." Troy chuckled, "then you should."

Gabriella smiled, "Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" she asked. Troy shrugged, "Not really." "I have an interview tomorrow with that Wendy girl...would you come with me?" Troy smiled, "well of course, I'm your bodyguard Gabriella." she giggled. and they sat there for the rest of the night laughing.

**sorry that it's short, but I absolutey promise the next chapter will be longer, better, and sweeter. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day of the Wendy Williams Show. Gabriella put on her white dress and fixed her hair and walked down the steps. Troy sat there on the couch ready to drive her. she cleared her throat, she looked up at him and his breath got caught in his throat. she looked absolutely stunning. she walked down the stairs holding onto the railing. "do I look okay?" she asked. Troy walked over to her, "You look beautiful Miss Montez." she giggled, "well thank you...are you ready to go?" she smiled. Troy looked at her, "yeah, are you ready for your interview?" Gabriella sighed, "I guess so."

Troy looked at her, "You don't act so sure?" Gabriella sighed, "I wish I was so sure, I'm just nervous about the questions they will ask me." Troy hugged her for comfort. "It will be ok Brie." she looked at him, "Brie?" he smiled, "It's a nickname I came up with." she smiled, "I love it." she giggled. Troy held out his hand, "ready?" she nodded grabbing it, "let's go Mister Bolton." he grabbed her hand and led her down the staircase with her behind him. as soon as they got into car they drove to the interview.

Gabriella looked out the window nervously, was it possible she could be falling for her Body Guard? It was crazy wasen't it? only that type of love happens in movies. as soon as they pulled up. Troy jumped out of the car and opened the passenger side door for her. he led her behind him so paparazzi wouldn't get pictures of her. he quickly got her inside.

**...**

"Please Welcome Gabriella Montez." Wendy Williams called out.

_Don't Talk, Don't tell your friends about us._

Gabriella came out dancing to her own song.

_Don't Talk, or this all will end I promise._

She came closer to her seat were Wendy was and they hugged, and then she started moving her hips and dancing to the next part.

_Be Quiet, Be Quiet, or I will just deny it, Be Quiet, _

_Don't Talk, Shh! keep it between us._

Gabriella took a seat and crossed her legs, "how are you?" she asked Wendy, "I'm good how are you, you look beautiful by the way." Gabriella smiled, "aww thank you." she giggled, "you are, your a real pretty girl." "Thank you, Thank you so much, I'm blossomning." The Auidence laughed. "so umm who drove you here, I saw a guy about the same age as you, or maybe a little older but I saw him, is he your boyfriend?" Gabriella laughed shaking her head, "No, No, No, his my new Body Guard, his name is Troy, and his a real cool guy, an even more cool Body Guard." Wendy smiled, "should we bring him out and introduce him." Gabriella smiled, "why not" Wendy clapped, "Ok, then let's bring out Gabriella's Body Guard." the whole auidence clapped and the workers brought Troy to the set. Troy smiled nervously taking a seat next to Gabriella.

"wow, you are gorgeous, do you work out?" Troy laughed, "Umm a little bit." Gabriella giggled, "well, are you happy that you get to protect Gabriella." Troy laughed, "It's amazing, I've been a fan of Gabriella almost my whole life, and she's terrific person, and I'm glad to get to be knowing her." The whole auidence awwed. Gabriella giggled, "what do you think of that Gabriella?" Gabriella smiled, "I think it's sweet, and he better not be just saying that so he can have a bigger pay check." Troy shook his head, "never." and they just smiled at each other, feeling the instant spark that went through their bodies.

**...**

Later Gabriella guided Troy to the Cafe place were they play music and of course drink coffee. They walked in and of course people wanted her autograph. as soon as they took their seat and listened to some music and speaker came up, "hey we have Gabriella Montez in the house.." everybody clapped and cheered, Gabriella smiled. "would you like to come up and sing.?" Gabriella smiled and scooted out of her seat and walked on stage, "ok, well I don't wanna sing alone, so I want to ask my body Guard to come up here and sing with me." she smiled. everyone began clapping, Troy rushed up to her and said, "Brie, I can't sing." she smiled, "I doubt that." she handed him the microphone. and the music started.

Troy looked at her, then at the screen were the lyrics were playing and he began singing.

_Can you imagine,_

_what would happen,_

_If we could have any dream._

_I wish this moment,'_

_was ours to own it, _

_and that it would never leave,_

Gabriella smiled and began singing her heart out,

_Then I would thank that start,_

_for making our wish come true_

then their voices joined together.

_It doesn't matter where you are,_

_or where you should be too._

They stared into each other's eyes, and just let their voices flow.

_Right Here, Right Now,_

Gabriella got closer to his face smiling,

_I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view, _

_because you mean everything,_

_Right Here,_

_I promise you somehow,_

_That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be,_

_to be, but right now there's you and me,_

_you and me,_

_ohhh, you and me,_

_but right now there's you and me._

**...**

After a fun day at the cafe, Gabriella and Troy sat on her bed eating chocolate covered strawberries. Gabriella giggled, "I'm so worn out." Troy chuckled , "Tell me about it." she giggled and layed her head on his chest. Troy sighed and rubbed her shoulders. he looked at her and sighed, "Brie...?" she smiled and sat up and looked at him, "yeah?"

"You wanna know the real reason why I wanted this job? as your body guard?" Gabriella sighed, "cause you needed the money? the fame?" Troy stared into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "Cause I've been inlove with you ever since I saw you on TV."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **_So Sorry guys I haven't wrote in forever. I have been busy with other things, family issues, friend drama, and working on other stories and youtube. but now I am back, and ready to write The Body Guard. _

_I'm sorry to say but I won't be continuing Daddy Bolton.. :( I will keep it up for those who love reading it, but I have no inspiration for it at all. :(_

_But as far as Always Have, Always Will, Unexpected Love, and The Body Guard. they will be continued, but I am not for sure where to go with Unexpected Love, but when I do figure out what I'm going to do, I will update the chapter. _

_and for those who have been following Always Have, Always Will, I know that the story is getting well, intense might be the word for it. I will see what I can do. _

**Chapter Four**

Gabriella looked at him, "w-what do you mean you fell inlove with me when you first saw me-" Troy bit his lip, holding onto her shoulders gently, being sure to not squeeze the hell out of her arm. "Brie..listen.. when.. ever since you were little, and I was little... I always wanted to meet you, be friends with you.. I fell inlove with you as I grew up with you." Gabriella bit her lip, "that's not possible... I didn't know you." "Yeah But I knew you.. and.. I knew always I dreamed of being your..your boyfriend when I was little." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, this.. this could never be.. your my body guard.. we can never be together."

He sighed, "Yeah...Brie, don't you see it? I'm your body guard for a reason-don't you believe everything happens for a reason?" Gabriella bit her lip, pulling away slowly, "Troy...of course I do, but...I-I...it can't be! You're my body guard!"

Troy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Brie.. please.. can we at least..do you have any feelings for me, what so ever?" Gabriella gulped, and hesitated, but wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed, "Yes..I..I think I do..you are the most beautiful man I have ever met." she cupped his cheek, "Isn't that line from the movie beastly?" he smirked. she giggled, "Hey, I'm an actress, plus I'm a sucker for romance." he smiled, cupping her cheeks, "I am going to kiss you Brie.." she smiled, "What are you waiting for? the rain?" he smiled, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a slow and passionate kiss.

he loved her, he really did, he knew he loved her when she was on TV, and doing movies and interviews. he knew that he was her body guard. body guard or not, he would protect her with everything he had. he would die for this woman, she was beautiful.

Gabriella pulled away leaning her forhead on his, "That kiss.. was.." he smiled, "Amazing." he murmured, pecking her lips, and then her forehead. Gabriella smiled, "Follow me, I need to show you something." he nodded grabbing a hold of her hand, and leading him down to the small door in the basement.

It looked kind of creepy, but when she opened the door, and flipped the switch on the right side of the wall. he saw a recording studio. he smiled, 'Wow, this is where you do your music?" she smiled, "I get my best ideas in here.. wanna hear a song I'm working on now." he nodded, she slipped on her headphones, and flipped the music switch on.

Soft Music filled the room, Troy took a seat across the room on the sofa as she began singing her song.

She smiled softly, holding the left headphone to her ear, and her lips moved softly as the music played and lyrics came out of her mouth singing beatifully.

_I could lose my heart tonight, If you don't turn and walk away._

_Cause the way I feel tonight, I feel I might lose control and let you stay. _

_Cause I could take you in my arms, and never let go. _

_I could fall inlove with you. _

Troy smiled at her, she sang like an angel, she was beautiful like one too. she was just precious. he wanted her as his forever.

she smiled repeating the same chorus.

_I could fall inlove with you. _

_I can only wonder how touching you would make me feel, _

_But if I take that chance right now,_

_tomorrow will you want me still, (Baby will you want me)_

_so I should keep this to myself and never let you know, _

_I could fall inlove with you._

_I could fall inlove with you._

_And I know it's not right, and I guess I should try_

_to do what I should do but I could fall inlove _

_fall inlove with you baby. _

she smiled and winked at Troy. her heart and voice was all into this song.

_I could fall inlove with you, _

_I could fall inlove with you, _

she smiled as the song ended, setting the headphones on the stand. Troy began clapping with a grin that reached his ears. "That was amazing Brie." she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks, at least you like it." he smiled, "I loved it, who wouldn't?" she bit her lip, "my managers, they said it's too original, and that's it's been done, they want me to be like Britney Spears and have this sexy sex symbol image.." she sighed picking up a magazine, "but that's not me.. sometimes I just wish, I could just be me, not Gabriella Montez The Singer or The Actress, but Gabriella Montez the person."

Troy pulled her close, "Hey..." he leaned his forehead on hers. "You're always Gabriella Montez the person-and trust me when I say...she's an amazing person." She bit her lip, looking at him. "Do you want to hear the song they picked out for me to cover?" Troy nodded slowly, "Sure...something tells me you don't like it." she rolled her eyes, "what was your first clue?" it was sarcastic, she took him by the hand and lead him into the studio, putting on her head phones again. When the music started playing, it was much faster...much...sexy. Gabriella suited it, but Troy...didn't think the song suited her. She started to sing.

_Baby can't you see, I'm Calling, _

_A guy like you should wear a warning, _

_It's dangerous, I'm falling. _

_There's no escape, I can't wait,_

_I need a hit, baby give me it,_

_You're dangerous, I'm loving it. _

_Too High, can't come down,_

_losing my head, spinning round and round,_

_Do you feel me now. _

Gabriella sighed, leaning closer to the microphone as the beat went faster.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under._

_With a taste of your poison_

_paradise,_

_I'm addicted to you,_

_don't you know that your toxic._

_And I love what you do, _

_Don't you know that your toxic. _

she turned the music off, placing the headphones back on the set. Troy bit his lip, "In my own opinion, I liked the one song you sang." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah.. but I can't use it-" "you should..it's your music, it's your career, it's your life..do whatever the hell you want with it." Gabriella smiled, "Troy.." he looked at her, "what?" she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

**I will try to update soon :D**


End file.
